Family Matters
by VL24
Summary: Sequel to Return & Depart. Fletch leaves his wife for pregnant Tess, but there are a lot of challenges ahead for the couple as they commit to being a family, and when Carly (OC) is admitted with hypothermia, Zoe invites the eighteen year old abuse victim to live with her and becomes the mother Carly never had but always longed for. Tess/Fletch relationship. Tess/Zoe friendship.
1. Confession

**Family Matters**

_All characters belong to BBC's Casualty, fiction is purely my imagination. Okay, so I said I wasn't sure if I would do a follow-up to Return & Depart as I think the pregnancy storyline was wasted, but here is the way I would have seen the story panning out. Also features Zoe and the character Carly as introduced in Return & Depart._

**Confession**

Fletch paced his kitchen thinking about what he was about to do. The kids were staying with his parents and he had spoken to a lawyer regarding his options for future access to his children, but now the hard task of telling Natalie was here. He heard the front door as Natalie entered. 'Sorry I took so long...' she called. She entered the kitchen. '...The kids were very excited.' she said and approached Fletch. She attempted to kiss him but he took her hands and prevented her. 'What's wrong?' she asked.  
'We need to talk.' he said, sadly.  
'Why don't I like the sound of this?'  
'Sit down.'  
'No, I'm fine.'  
'Please.'  
'Fletch, just tell me what's going on.' she said and Fletch inhaled deeply, attempting to settle his nerves. He knew what he was doing was right, but he still cared for Natalie and did not want to hurt her. 'I don't want to hurt you or the kids, but I can't lie anymore. I've been having an affair.' he said and chanced a look at Natalie who collapsed into one of the dining chairs, her hand covering her mouth and her eyes staring ahead as she attempted to digest the news. He watched her and tried to touch her shoulder, but she shook him off. 'Don't touch me.' she said. He backed away and she looked up at him. 'Who is it?' she asked.  
'It's not important.'  
'It's important enough for you to lie to me.'  
'Nat, this isn't about her. Things haven't been right with us for a while.'  
'And talking is what normal people do when they have problems.'  
'Nat-'  
'Is it someone at work?'  
'Natalie, please.'  
'That's where you spend all your time.'  
'I work hard to look after you all.'  
'And now I know why you've put in all the overtime.' she said, standing and starting to pace the room. She stopped pacing and looked at him. 'How long?' she asked him.  
'We don't have to do this.'  
'I want to know.'  
'It was gradual, but about three months.' he said. Natalie's eyes swam with angry tears and Fletch approached her. 'Natalie, I am so sorry.' he said. Natalie shook with anger and slapped him.  
'Get out!' she shouted. Fletch knew they needed to talk more, but this was not the time. He passed her and headed upstairs to pack a bag. Natalie wiped her tears as she grabbed a bottle of brandy, a glass and poured herself a drink.


	2. Protective Instincts

**Protective Instincts**

Fletch walked the streets with his bag, knowing where he wanted to go, but scared of her rejection. He therefore decided the best thing was to head to the nearest B&B and then speak with Tess in the morning.

The next morning, Fletch exited the B&B carrying his bag and started to make his way to the hospital. As he made his way past a line of shops, he noticed a small crowd of people grouped by a doorway. It was not until he got closer that he noticed the group were surrounding an unconscious homeless person. He pushed his way through and knelt down beside the person. 'You shouldn't touch her. The ambulance is on its way.' an observer said.  
'I'm a nurse at Holby E.D.' Fletch answered and uncovered the person only to get a shock when he saw that it was Carly Evans. 'Carly, can you hear me?' he asked loudly as he pulled his coat off and wrapped her up. He heard a quiet mumble. 'Okay Carly, I need you to squeeze my hand.' he said and held her hand. He felt a slight pressure. 'Good girl.' he said.  
'Z...Z...Zoe.' Carly said quietly through shivers.  
'The ambulance will be here soon and we'll take you to Holby.' Fletch said. He moved Carly, pulling her against him and held her close as he started to rub her arms. 'Mate, you shouldn't move her.' the observer said. 'She's hypothermic, I need to warm her slowly to prevent cardiac arrest.' Fletch said impatiently.

At the hospital Tess handed some files to Noel at reception as Charlie approached. 'Tess, have you seen Fletch?' he asked her.  
'Not yet.' she answered.  
'He's not turned up.'  
'I'll give him a call.' Tess said and took her mobile out of her pocket, approaching her office. She placed the phone to her ear as she opened the door and entered the room. 'Fletch, it's Tess, give me a call when you get this.' she said and hung up.

The ambulance pulled up beside the crowd and Jeff and Dixie jumped out. Fletch was still holding Carly close as the crowd parted to allow the paramedics to approach. 'Fletch, what're you doing here?' Jeff asked.  
'On my way to work of course.' Fletch said. Jeff and Dixie knelt down by him and Carly. 'This is Carly Evans, eighteen years old. It looks like she's been sleeping rough.' Fletch said.

At the hospital Tess exited a cubicle and approached the nurse's station as Sam rushed up. 'We've got an eighteen year old girl coming in, suspected hypothermia.' she said. Tess followed Sam out towards the ambulance bay.

In the back of the ambulance, Fletch and Dixie sat beside Carly's trolley, an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and a foil blanket covering her. 'Her BP's dropping...Jeff, can you step on it love?' Dixie said.

Tess and Sam exited the hospital as the ambulance sped to a halt. The back doors opened and Fletch jumped out. 'Fletch...' Tess said as Dixie also jumped out of the back of the ambulance and Jeff came round from the front. 'Fletch was with her when we arrived.' Jeff said.  
'It's Carly Evans.' Fletch said to Tess as they all pulled Carly's trolley out of the ambulance. They wheeled the trolley into resus and transferred her to a bed. Tess placed a pulse monitor on Carly's finger. 'She's been asking for Zoe.' Fletch said.  
'She should be in her office. Can you let her know Carly's here? You'd best get into your scrubs too.' Tess said as Sam placed her stethoscope in her ears.

Fletch placed his bag in his locker and pulled on his scrubs before heading to Zoe's office. He knocked the door and entered. Zoe looked up from her paperwork. 'Fletch, how can I help?' she asked. 'It's Carly Evans, she's in resus...' Fletch started. Zoe stood up and she and Fletch left the office. 'What happened?' she asked. as they made their way to resus.  
'Hypothermia. It looks like once she was discharged she took to the streets rather than face home.' Fletch said and they pushed open the doors to resus to find Tess stood over Carly administering CPR and Sam looking at the pulse monitor. Zoe rushed over. 'Sam...' Zoe started.  
'She's had warmed intravenous fluids and 5 mills per kilo of bretylium.' Sam said.  
'Okay, up it to 10 mills per kilo of bretylium and Fletch can you page the cardiothoracic surgeon and tell him to standby just in case?' Zoe said as Tess continued with CPR. Zoe placed defibrillator pads on Carly. 'Charging to one twenty...and clear...' Zoe said. Tess backed away as Carly's body jerked. The machine beeped intermittently and Zoe checked the monitor. 'Okay, she's back in sinus rhythm...' Zoe said. '...Fletch, extra blankets please, Tess, keep pushing those fluids through.' she said and placed her stethoscope into her ears, moving the diaphragm along Carly's sides. 'Lungs sound clear, but I want to get a chest x-ray just in case.' Zoe said and Sam nodded, approaching the phone to order the x-ray. Zoe approached a cupboard and took out some more foil blankets, returning and wrapping Carly up. 'Are you okay?' Tess asked her.  
'Shouldn't I be asking you that question?'  
'I'm fine.' Tess said. Zoe looked down at Carly.  
'Didn't anyone think to check on where she would be staying before they discharged her?' Zoe asked, sadly. She looked at Carly's pale skin, tenderly pulling the blanket straight. Fletch approached with more blankets. 'Do you want me to call her parents?' he asked as Zoe started wrapping the blankets around Carly. 'No. They forfeited their rights to be here.' Zoe said.  
'They _are_ her parents.' Fletch said.  
'And when have they ever acted like the parents she needs or deserves?' Zoe said and looked at Fletch standing beside Tess. 'Would you want that for your baby?' she asked him before looking back down at Carly. Tess touched Fletch's arm and he looked down at her, nodding slightly. Sam opened the door. 'X Ray is here.' she said. Zoe looked up and held Carly's hand as the technician entered.  
'Tess...' she said quietly and Tess nodded before leaving the room; Zoe was distraught but still needed to protect her friend, Tess could not be in the room whilst the x-ray was taking place. Zoe gently squeezed Carly's hand before walking over to the door where Fletch was just about to exit. 'Fletch...' she said and he looked at her. '...Sorry. I didn't mean to snap.' she said.  
'Forget it. You're just trying to protect her. I'd do the same for my kids.' he said, thinking sadly about when he would next see his children. 'What about Tess and the baby?' she asked him quietly.  
'I'd do anything for Tess.' he said, looking her in the eyes wanting her to see his sincerity.  
'Glad to hear it.' Zoe said as she turned to watch motionless Carly's x-rays being taken.

Later, Zoe was sitting at her desk in her office, staring ahead of her, her mind occupied. The door opened and she looked up to see Tess. 'You okay?' Tess asked as she entered.  
'Carly's in ITU. She's stable, but...' Zoe said. She sighed and looked up at Tess. 'I know, it's stupid to get this involved.' she said.  
'Zoe, no one wants you to stop caring.' Tess said kindly.  
'She needs help Tess, otherwise she'll die before she can see that brother of hers punished for what he's done to her.'  
'What do you want to do?'  
'When she's well enough I'm taking her home with me.'  
'Are you sure that's a good idea?'  
'Someone needs to protect her.'  
'Why you?'  
'Because she has no one else.'  
'You know it's going to be a lot of hard work. She's not only physically weak, but God knows what her mental and emotional state is like.'  
'You once said that the right decisions weren't always the easiest ones.' Zoe said and Tess' hand rested on her stomach.


	3. The Future is Uncertain

**The Future is Uncertain**  
Tess was walking down the corridor, her mind focused as she rubbed sanitizer into her hands. Fletch called her, but she did not hear him and he ran to catch up with her. 'Tess...' he said again and she turned to him. 'Sorry, I was miles away.' she said.  
'Are you okay?' Fletch asked with concern.  
'I'm fine.'  
'Come on, you need a break.'  
'Fletch-'  
'Don't argue.' he said and she smiled before following him.

Outside, Fletch and Tess were sat on the bench each drinking from a take-away cup. 'Are you sure you're okay?' Fletch asked Tess.  
'I'm fine, just tired.' she answered, draining the rest of her drink. Fletch took her cup and along with his own, shot it at a nearby bin into which it landed perfectly. 'Show off.' Tess said. Fletch chuckled and looked at her. He took her hand. 'Fletch...' she started, looking around them, but Fletch took her other hand too, looking deeply into her eyes. 'I've left her, Tess.' he said.  
'What?' Tess asked, frowning.  
'I've left Natalie...last night.' he said. Tess looked down at his hands holding her own, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. 'What about your kids?' Tess asked him.  
'I've already spoken with a lawyer...'  
'Fletch...' Tess started. She had never wanted to break up his family. Fletch shuffled closer to her and she looked up at him. 'Tess, my marriage was over a long time ago, my only reason for staying was the kids, but now I have you I can't stay with Nat.' he said.  
'We've both been here before. Things start out well, but they never last. You grow apart, get bored.'  
'Tess-'  
'And someone else catches your eye...' Tess said. She had been devoted to Mike, but he had left her for another woman and Fletch was doing the same to his wife for her, what if in a few years someone else came along and he left her? 'Tess, no one else is going to catch my eye...' Fletch said.  
'How do you know?' she asked, her over-active hormones forcing tears into her eyes. Fletch pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. 'I can't promise things will always be a bed of roses for us Tess, but I love you and I want to be with you.' he said as he held her close. Tess pulled back, wiping her eyes. 'Do you feel better?' Fletch asked. Tess nodded and looked at him. 'Sorry.' she said.  
'Don't be.'  
'Must be my hormones.' she said smiling. Fletch kissed the back of her hand. 'So what do we do now?' Tess asked.  
'Can I take the mother of my child for a drink tonight? Non-alcoholic of course.' he said.  
'I have a better idea. Why don't you come to mine? I'll make dinner.' Tess said.  
'Sounds better than a take-away.' Fletch said.

Zoe looked through the window of the ITU, Carly was still unconscious and now intubated. 'Dr Hanna...' a male doctor said and Zoe turned as he moved closer. '...She's one of your patients?' he asked. 'Yes. How is she?' Zoe asked.  
'She's doing well. Her core temperature has stabilised so hopefully she won't need cardiothoracic surgery.' he said.  
'I should get back to E.D, but page me if there's any change.'  
'Of course.' the doctor said and Zoe headed away. She could not explain it, the connection she had to this girl and the need she felt to protect her.

Zoe was sat at her desk, spinning her pen between her fingers. The door opened and she looked up to see Tess enter with a large takeaway coffee cup. 'I thought you could use this.' Tess said, placing the cup in front of Zoe as the door closed behind her. 'Thanks.' Zoe said.  
'How's Carly?' Tess asked.  
'Stable, but not out of the woods.' Zoe answered. Tess sat down opposite her, looking intently at her. 'Do you need to talk?' Tess asked. Zoe opened the lid of her coffee cup and sipped the contents before looking at Tess. 'When she first came in and told me what had happened she held me so close. She was so scared, almost like a small child.' she said.  
'Maybe because she never had the chance to be one.' Tess reasoned. Zoe shook her head.  
'I know I can't have children, but I can't imagine how any parent can do what they did.' she said sadly. She looked up at Tess. 'I'm sorry.' she said.  
'Don't be. What are friends for?' Tess said. Zoe smiled.  
'How are you doing?' Zoe asked her.  
'I'm fine.'  
'As usual.' Zoe said with a smile. Tess was always fine, she would never say otherwise.  
'You're sixteen weeks now...any movement yet?' Zoe asked.  
'Not yet.' Tess said, a hand stroking her stomach.  
'Any regrets?' Zoe asked. Tess sighed deeply and looked at her friend.  
'Fletch just told me he's left his wife.' she confided.  
'And how do you feel about it?'  
'Honestly? Scared, guilty-'  
'You know you can't pin all the blame on yourself?'  
'I can't help it. I keep wondering if he'd be doing this if...' she stopped and Zoe could see what her friend was thinking. 'If you weren't having his baby.' Zoe said. Tess nodded. 'So what are you going to do?' Zoe asked.  
'He's coming over tonight. I'm going to talk to him...And you and Carly?' Tess said.  
'I'll never have children, I don't know what I'm doing, but I know I have to help her.' Zoe said.

Later that evening Fletch knocked on Tess' door and waited a couple of minutes. Tess opened the door and he stepped forward and kissed her cheek. 'Something smells good.' he said as he pulled back. Tess allowed Fletch to enter and closed the door behind him.

Tess shuffled her food around her plate as Fletch polished off his meal. 'That was incredible.' he said as he placed the knife and fork down on the plate. Tess smiled and he noticed she had barely touched her food. 'Are you okay?' he asked her. Tess nodded, placing her knife and fork down. She looked at him. 'Fletch, we need to talk.' she said.  
'Okay. Why don't I like the sound of this?'  
'No, it's...I just need to know that this is what you really want-'  
'Of course it is.'  
'And that you're not just doing this for the baby?' she asked. Fletch took Tess' hands in his and lifted them to his lips, kissing them gently. He looked at Tess. 'I fell for you, Tess, long before you gave in to me and long before I found out about this baby.' he said. He leant forwards and kissed her head. 'I won't lie to you though; I am excited. You're having our baby and I'm happy and proud to say that. You're incredible, you're good and kind and stronger than any woman I've ever known.' He stood up, moved closer to her and she looked up at him. 'I love you, Tess and I want you.' he said and bent down to kiss her. Tess kissed him back and he pulled her up, holding her close to him, his hands on her waist as their kiss quickly became more passionate.

At the hospital Zoe entered ITU and approached Carly's bed. Carly was still unconscious, the intubation tube still keeping her alive. Zoe tenderly tucked the blanket in around Carly before sitting beside her and taking her hand.

At Tess' house, she lay beside Fletch in her bed, the covers wrapped around her as he held her close, one arm around her shoulder and the other resting on her hand that was stroking his chest. Fletch kissed her head lovingly, a relieved sigh escaping him. 'Are you okay?' Tess asked him, looking up. He stroked her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'Never better.' he said and she smiled, kissing him, but pulled back quickly. 'What's wrong?' he asked her.  
'I just felt the baby move.' Tess said. She looked up at him to see his cheeky smile widen and smiled back as he pulled her back into his arms.


	4. Solidarity

**Solidarity**

Tess placed files into the filing cabinet, Fletch entered the room, closing the door quietly behind him before approaching her and putting his arms around her, causing her to jump as she turned around. 'Fletch-' she said. She tried to act professional, but Fletch could see the sparkle in her eyes as he smiled cheekily. 'You should be working.' she said with a smile trying to push his hands away.  
'I am...or I was before I looked through your window...and got distracted.' he said still smiling his cheeky smile as he placed his hands on her waist pulling her close to him. 'Fletch...' she started, pulling against him. '...come on, not here.' she said, her eyes pleading. Fletch backed off his hands held up before placing them in his pockets. 'Okay, no touching. Happy?' he said with a smile.  
'Tess, we should talk about what we're going to tell everyone...about the baby and us.' Fletch said, seriously. 'I can't tell them yet.' Tess said. Fletch could sense her fear and took her hand.  
'They'll find out soon.'  
'There'll be enough gossiping when they find out I'm pregnant at my age-'  
'Not if I have anything to do with it.'  
'...think of what will be said when they find out we've been having an affair.'  
'I don't care what they say.'  
'And when they say you only got the job as a Band six because of it?'  
'They can think what they like?'  
'Fletch...'  
'And they can say what they like.' he said. He moved close to her and kissed her head. 'I love you and I know you love me, and that's what's important.' he said. They quickly pulled away from each other as the door opened and Zoe entered. She briefly looked between them. 'I'll see you later.' Fletch said before exiting through the other door. Zoe looked at Tess as the door clicked shut. 'Everything okay?' Zoe asked her. Tess exhaled loudly, feeling the whole weight of the world on her shoulders. 'He wants us to tell everyone.' she said.  
'And how do you feel?'  
'Like everything's out of my control.'  
'Do you love him?'  
'I shouldn't.'  
'But you do.'  
'Yes.' Tess answered, avoiding eye contact, clearly ashamed. Zoe held her hand, giving her a reassuring smile. 'Don't think about everyone else right now. You know stress isn't good for the baby.' she said. They both smiled - no stress in Holby A&E was a fantasy.  
'How's Carly?' Tess asked.  
'She's good. She's still weak, but she's getting there. Actually, she's why I'm here. She asked to see you.'  
'Me. Why?'  
'She said she wanted to talk to you.' Zoe said simply and Tess nodded, following her from the office.

Upstairs, Tess followed Zoe on to a ward and they approached the bed where Carly was sitting up reading. She looked up as she heard Zoe's stilettos tapping against the floor and smiled. 'How are you feeling?' Zoe asked her as she and Tess reached the bed.  
'Better.' Carly answered. She looked at Tess, her smile fading. 'Zoe told me what my brother did. Are you okay?' she asked.  
'I'm fine.' Tess answered.  
'I'm so sorry.'  
'I think you've spent enough time blaming yourself for his actions.' Tess said kindly, holding Carly's hand. 'I'm okay, honestly. There was no harm done.' she said.  
'I spoke with your doctor, he said you can be discharged by the end of the week.' Zoe said. Carly's happy aura quickly vanished and Zoe saw sadness and fear shadowing her eyes. 'Carly, listen, I have something to ask you.' Zoe said, moving closer. 'I was wondering if you would like to come and stay with me.' she said.  
'Stay with you. Really?' Carly asked, hopefully.  
'Yes.' Zoe said and could see excitement starting to buzz through Carly. Carly sat up and hugged Zoe tightly. 'Thank you.' she said, tears falling from her eyes. She opened her eyes, pulling back and looking at Tess. 'Thank you, Tess.' she said.  
'What for?' Tess asked, confused.  
'You saved my life...both of you saved me and you believed me when no one else would.' she said and Tess took her hand. Carly put an arm around Tess also, hugging her and Zoe together.


	5. Day of Reckoning (Part 1)

**Day of Reckoning (part 1)**

Zoe opened the door to Tess and Charlie's office where Tess was, a baggy jumper covering her. Zoe handed Tess a carrier bag. 'New uniform.' she said.  
'Thanks.' Tess said.  
'Where's Charlie?' Zoe asked her.  
'He's on the late shift.' Tess said. She pulled off her jumper to reveal the small bump she was hiding. Tess caught sight of Zoe looking at her. 'Judgement day.' she said.  
'Do you want me to tell them?' Zoe offered kindly.  
'No. That'll only make me look like I'm ashamed.'  
'And Fletch?'  
'He's dropping his kids off at school and then he'll be in.'  
'You should really tell them together.'  
'How's Carly?' Tess asked, quickly changing the subject.  
'She's due to be discharged today. Her consultant's going to call me when she's ready.'  
'So what are your plans for her first night?'  
'I don't really know. Any ideas?'  
'Just take things slowly, let her get used to everything in her own time. She's not used to love and kindness or a safe home so it'll take some getting used to.'  
'I'll let you get changed.' Zoe said before leaving the office. Tess placed a hand on her stomach breathing deeply to steady her nerves before pulling her new uniform towards her. She wasn't ashamed of the baby, but she didn't want people gossiping about her and she didn't want to lose the respect of her staff. As she pulled on the bigger uniform, she thought about her two grown up children. They still didn't know because she wanted to tell them in person, but she had called them and told them that she had some big news and they were visiting that weekend. She dreaded more their reaction to her relationship with Fletch than the news that they had a baby brother or sister on the way. She pulled her fleece jacket on, covering her bump once more so that it was barely visible; she would tell people herself and on her own terms. She left the office, walking past reception. 'You okay, Tess? Want us to turn the air con down?' Noel asked.  
'No, it's fine.' Tess said as she entered cubicles and approached the nurse's station. Zoe approached Tess and smiled reassuringly. 'Don't worry. I'm here for you.' she said kindly.  
'Thanks.' Tess said, her heart racing with her nerves. It was now or never. 'Can everyone gather round for a minute?' Tess said in a slightly raised voice and her nurses and the nearby doctors approached her. She looked at them all and then at Zoe who nodded slightly. Tess took a deep breath as she looked at her colleagues and friends. 'I have something to tell you. I can't hide it any longer...' she started.  
'You're not leaving are you?' Robin asked, worried.  
'No Robin, I'm not leaving.' she said with a smile. 'I'm pregnant.' she said and there were a few smiles; people thought she was joking, but she unzipped her fleece and placed her hand on her stomach, everyone's smiles dropping as they stood gawking at the small bump. 'I'm eighteen weeks.' she said and looked up at them all. 'I know you'll all want a good gossip, but we have a job to do, so please save it for the end of your shift.' she said in her professional manner. Zoe smiled and touched Tess' arm. 'Congratulations.' she said loudly, publicly voicing her support for her friend. Tess smiled her thanks as others started to quickly congratulate her before returning to their work. As the staff dispersed, Tess looked at Zoe. 'Thanks.' she said.  
'Don't worry. Everyone here will support you Tess.'  
'Until they find out who the father is.' Tess said. She had told them without Fletch because she didn't want their relationship to be made public. She knew only too well the judgement she would face for having an affair with him; she was his boss, she was older, he was married with children and to top it all, they knew she was a devout Catholic, which would immediately cause them to judge her more fiercely.

Robin was standing at reception with Big Mac, Louise and Noel. 'No, you're pulling our leg.' Big Mac said. 'She just told us.' Robin said. Lily approached the desk and picked up a file.  
'Here is Tess really pregnant?' Noel asked Lily.  
'Eighteen weeks.' Lily answered simply. Big Mac, Louise and Noel were all gobsmacked as Robin gave them an "I told you so" look. 'Well she's a dark horse.' Noel said as Fletch approached reception. 'What you lot gossiping about?' he asked, stopping beside Robin.  
'It seems you missed the big announcement.' Big Mac said.  
'What announcement?'  
'Tess is pregnant.' Robin said. Fletch's shocked expression was mistaken by his friends to reflect their own shock, but he and Tess hadn't discussed her breaking the news to them all yet and he wanted to support her when she did. 'Bet you weren't expecting that this morning. Good on her.' Noel said. Lily looked at him, disgust tracing her features. 'I don't see that there's anything to be happy about.' Lily said. They all stared at her; yes, they were shocked, but not unhappy by the news. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Fletch asked.  
'What she's doing is dangerous, not just for her but for that baby.'  
'What would you know?' Fletch argued.  
'She's too old.'  
'If that was true then she wouldn't be pregnant.'  
'Her advanced maternal age means she risks complications for them both and both of them could die. The selfless thing to do would be to terminate the pregnancy.' Lily said. Fletch moved closer to her, his anger bubbling. 'Who the hell do you think you are? You've only been here five minutes. You know nothing about Tess. She's strong and healthy, she's a great mum and she's having a baby.' he said. He looked around at all of them. 'We're her friends, we love her and we should be happy for her.' he said as Zoe approached. He looked at her before heading to the staff room.  
'Have you not noticed how busy we are?' Zoe asked them all. 'Less gossiping and more working.' she said to them and they scattered in different directions, Louise quickly talking to a patient and Noel shuffling files. Zoe entered the staff room to see Fletch pulling his scrubs over his head. He looked up at Zoe as she closed the door. 'Don't let the gossiping get to you.' Zoe said.  
'I can't believe she told them without me.' Fletch said.  
'Did you really expect her to hit them with two bombshells?' she asked.  
'I wanted to support her.'  
'And you are, but she needs time. It was hard enough for her telling them all that she's pregnant, she needs more time before they find out about you.' Zoe explained.  
'I guess.' Fletch said.  
'They'll get used to it.'  
'I just hate hearing them talk about her like that.' Fletch said.  
'I know, but it'll die down and in the mean time Tess will need you to be there for her, not getting macho on her behalf.' Zoe said. Fletch agreed. He had this overwhelming need to protect Tess, but she would never thank him for raising suspicions before she was ready for their friends to know about them. Tess had chosen to face the judgement of her friends without his public support, but he would support her.


	6. Day of Reckoning (Part 2)

**Day of Reckoning (Part 2)**

Tess was sitting at her desk in her office and placed her hand to her mouth, stifling a yawn. A take-away cup was placed on the desk and she looked up to see Fletch. 'Fletch...' she said.  
'You told everyone.' he said.  
'I'm sorry, I know you wanted us to tell them together, but I can't handle them knowing about us yet.' Tess said quietly.  
'Don't worry, but I want you to know I'm here to support you.' Fletch said and Tess smiled.  
'Thanks.' she said and sipped out of the cup. Tess replaced the cup on the desk and rubbed her chest. 'You okay?' Fletch asked.  
'I'm fine, just a bit of heartburn that's all.' Tess said.  
'Listen, have you got any plans tonight?' he asked quietly. Tess looked up at him.  
'Well I did have a date, but I guess I can re-schedule.' she said with a smile.  
'Good because I want to treat you to dinner.'  
'To be honest Fletch, I don't know if I have the energy. I'm shattered.'  
'Okay then, you can take a hot bath whilst I cook you dinner and then we'll relax on the sofa.' he said. 'Sounds like a good plan.' Tess said.  
'Fletch...' Jamie said from the doorway and entered the office. Fletch flung his arm around Jamie, pulling him close. 'Yes Jamie my son, how can I help you?' Fletch asked, grinning. Tess smiled at his cheeky greeting. 'Your wife's just been admitted.' Jamie said. Fletch's grin fell and Tess looked up, worried.

Jamie showed Fletch to Natalie's cubicle, Tess remaining in her office to keep the pressure off him. Jamie pulled the curtain back and Fletch saw Natalie reclined on the bed, Sam standing beside her. 'What happened?' Fletch asked.  
'Like you care.' Natalie said coldly.  
'Natalie fainted. We're just going to run some tests if you want to stay with her.' Sam said.  
'No! I don't want him here.' Natalie said.  
'Natalie-'  
'I said leave!' she said loudly. Zoe entered the cubicle.  
'Is everything okay?'  
'It's fine.' Fletch said.  
'Well we do have other patients, so if we can keep the noise down.' she said. Fletch left the cubicle. Sam looked back at Natalie. 'Natalie is there any chance you could be pregnant?' she asked.  
'No, of course not.' Natalie said quickly.  
'Well, would you object to doing a test anyway, just to rule it out?' Sam asked. Natalie shook her head.

Tess walked towards the computer in cubicles, placing some files down. 'Tess...' Sam said and Tess looked up as she approached. 'You couldn't do an HGC for me could you?' Sam asked holding up a sample. 'Sure.' Tess said.  
'Thanks.' Sam said. Tess looked at the name on the sample and she felt her heart rush with fear.

After doing the test, Tess nervously approached the cubicle and pulled the curtain back. Sam and Natalie looked up. 'Tess...' Natalie said, but stopped, shocked as she noticed Tess' bump. 'You're pregnant.' Natalie said.  
'So are you.' Tess said before quickly leaving the cubicle, rushing past Fletch.  
'Tess...' Fletch said. He looked up and saw Sam pulling the curtain back around his wife, her eyes on him.

Fletch knocked Tess' office door and entered, closing the door behind him to see Tess pacing the room. 'What's happened?' he asked her.  
'I should be asking you that question.' Tess said, tears in her eyes as she looked at him.  
'What...Tess, you shouldn't get worked up, it's not good for the baby.' Fletch said.  
'Don't!' Tess said angrily.  
'Why are you so angry? I know Natalie's turned up, but I'm with you now-'  
'I suggest you speak to your wife.' Tess said angrily storming out of the office through the door behind her when she bumped into Zoe. 'Tess...' Zoe said, concerned.  
'Not now Zoe, please.' Tess said, trying to stop her tears from falling.  
'Come on.' Zoe said and took Tess' hand, leading her outside.

Fletch was walking through reception when Natalie emerged from cubicles. He approached her as she thanked Sam. 'Natalie...' he said and Sam walked away as Natalie looked up at him, her eyes cold. 'So your boss is pregnant.' Natalie said.  
'What?' Fletch asked, frowning.  
'Is she who you left me for?'  
'Nat, just leave it.' he said. He looked up to see Zoe and Tess re-enter the hospital. Natalie looked around also. 'Right on cue.' she said loudly, causing people to look up. 'So how pregnant are you Tess?' Natalie asked.  
'Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere more private.' Zoe suggested.  
'No, I think everyone here should know that my husband's walked out on me and his kids for his boss and that's his baby she's carrying.'  
'Natalie!' Fletch said and she turned to look at him.  
'And I'm carrying your baby too.' Natalie said before leaving. The whole of reception was silent and Fletch could feel eyes burning into him. He looked at Tess and she quickly walked off, Zoe following her as the gossiping started and Fletch walked out of the building.

Later, Fletch opened Tess' office door and entered to see her pulling her coat on. 'Tess...' he said and she looked at him. 'Tess, I'm so sorry-' he started.  
'No, stop! I don't want to hear any more.' Tess said.  
'Tess, please...'  
'You lied to me. You told me you and Natalie weren't sleeping together.'  
'Tess what was I supposed to do? Say; "Sorry love I can't 'cause all I think about when I'm with you is my boss." That would have gone down a storm.' Fletch said.  
'Do you really think this is the time to joke?'  
'Tess, I love you and I want to be with you.'  
'No. It's too late. We're over.'  
'Tess, don't, what about the baby?'  
'What about your other baby?'  
'It's you I want to be with.'  
'It's too late.' Tess said and walked past him, hiding her tears as she left him standing in her office, kicking himself for what he had done.


	7. What the Future Holds

**What the Future Holds**

Tess had to endure the gossiping of her colleagues, the smirks and giggling behind her back, the sudden silence as she came within ear shot of them. Luckily she had the support of Zoe and Charlie otherwise she knew she wouldn't cope. Zoe was quick to defend her friend against the snide comments of her colleagues.

Fletch was enduring just as much from their colleagues, but he had no one defending him, no offer of friendship. Most of his colleagues looked at him with disgust now and Zoe and Charlie treated him coldly. He was staying at a B&B, his wife treating him with contempt every time he picked up his children. He had no idea what to do. He had lost everything; his friends, his children, Tess and their baby. At work Zoe and Charlie kept close to Tess, blocking all access to her so that he couldn't talk to her. He had tried visiting her at home, hammering on the door, begging her to answer and receiving no reply. Tess had been curled up in bed, crying, blocking out the sound of his persistence with her pillow pressed against her ears. He tried everything to win her back, calling, texting, sending flowers and letters, but she was unmoved and the truth was; he couldn't blame her. He was now forced to watch from afar as her pregnancy progressed and he hated that he could not experience the precious moments with her.

An ambulance sped to a halt outside the hospital; Zoe, Tess and other nurses rushing out to meet the patient. Two small girls were helped out of the ambulance also. 'This is Karen Collins, thirty three involved in an RTC, trapped in the car for thirty minutes, serious lacerations to her face, query broken left femur, possible fractured ribs...' Dixie said.  
'And the children?' Zoe asked.  
'Miraculously no obvious injuries.' Jeff said.  
'They should be checked over anyway, just in case.' Zoe said.  
'I'll take them to cubicles.' Jeff said. He led the children in the direction of cubicles as Zoe, Tess and Dixie took their mother to the resuscitation room.

Jeff entered cubicles, an arm around each of the children. 'Here Fletch...' he said, spotting Fletch at the nurse's station. '...Could you take a look at these children?' he asked. Fletch approached, looking at the numbered board. 'What happened?' he asked.  
'RTC, their mother's in resus. There are no obvious injuries, but Zoe wants you to take a look anyway.' Jeff said. Fletch nodded and Jeff and the girls followed him to a couple of empty cubicles. The girls clutched each other's hands. 'I don't think they'll allow you to split them up mate.' Jeff said.  
'Well that's easily fixed.' Fletch said and pulled back the middle curtain separating the beds. 'Cubicle for two.' he said to the girls with a smile. The oldest of the girls nodded to her sister and they entered the cubicle. 'Are you going to let me pop you both on the beds so I can take a look at you?' Fletch asked. As the girls silently agreed with a nod, Jeff lifted the youngest on to one bed whilst Fletch lifted the older girl on to the other. 'We'll be back in a second.' Fletch said and led Jeff out of the cubicle, pulling the curtain over and walking out of ear shot. 'They've not said a word.' Jeff said.  
'They're in shock. They'll be okay.' Fletch said.  
'Let me know how they're doing.' Jeff said.  
'Sure. Thanks mate.' Fletch said. Robin walked by at that moment. 'Robin, can you give me a hand with two girls involved in an RTC?' Fletch asked as Jeff walked away.  
'I guess.' Robin said.

In the resuscitation room Karen's condition was quickly deteriorating and a nurse was performing CPR. 'Her pressure's still dropping.' Tess said.  
'Another ten mils per kilo of morphine and page the surgeons; she's bleeding from somewhere.' Zoe said and Tess administered the morphine before approaching the phone.

Back in cubicles, Fletch withdrew a needle from the older sister's arm. 'There, all done.' he said kindly. 'You're a very brave girl.' he said, but still the girl remained silent. Suddenly they heard a loud crashing sound as something was dropped outside their cubicle and the girl flung her arms around Fletch. He held her close and looked over at Robin to see the youngest clutching on to her. 'It's okay darlin', nothing's gonna hurt you now.' Fletch said gently. The cubicle curtain was pulled back and Ash entered.

In the resuscitation room, the nurse administering CPR stopped and pulled back as Tess checked Karen's pulse. She looked up at Zoe and shook her head. 'She's been asystolic for thirty minutes. Are we all agreed?' Zoe asked and the nurses reluctantly agreed. 'Time of death sixteen forty two.' Zoe said. She switched off the heart monitor and looked up to see Tess leave the room. She followed her and placed her hand on her back. 'Are you okay?' she asked.  
'I'm fine. Just a tough one.' Tess answered.  
'I know.'  
'We need to find the girls' father.' Tess said and headed to cubicles. She entered cubicles to see Fletch entertaining the girls, doing impressions of a cow in between blowing up rubber gloves, the girls laughing at him as they sat beside each other on one of the beds. Fletch stopped messing around as he looked up to see Tess. 'I need to talk to the children.' Tess said.  
'Sure.' Fletch said and placed the rubber glove down before attempting to leave, but the older girl grabbed his hand; she didn't want him to go. 'Erm...' he said uncertainly, looking at Tess. The children wanted him here, but Tess didn't - he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Tess was determined to be professional though. She pulled the curtain around and approached the girls, standing closer to Fletch than she felt comfortable with. 'Where's mummy?' the oldest girl asked. Tess looked at Fletch and he saw it in her eyes; the girls had lost their mother. 'Mummy's with one of the doctors. We need to call someone to come and look after you. Do you know where your daddy is?' Tess asked.  
'Daddy's in heaven.' the oldest girl answered matter-of-factly.  
'Mummy...' the youngest girl said and started to cry. Her sister held her close. Ash re-entered the cubicle and Tess quickly left, passing Zoe who followed her to her office. 'Tess...' Zoe said as she closed the office door. 'Sorry, I just need a minute.' Tess said.  
'Is it the baby?' Zoe asked and Tess' hand lowered to her bump.  
'No. The baby's fine. For now.'  
'Tess...'  
'The little girls, their father's dead. I can't help thinking what if something happens to me, who would look after the baby?' Tess said.  
'Nothing's going to happen.'  
'Zoe, we see death every day, families torn apart and hearts broken in seconds.'  
'Everything's going to be okay.'  
'No, it's not. It's far from okay. Everything's such a mess.'  
'Fletch.' Zoe said simply. She now knew why Tess was so upset. Although Charlie and Zoe had promised to support Tess, she was afraid and not coping at all with the thought of having to bring up the baby without Fletch.

The same terrifying thoughts and feelings of depression plagued Fletch as he watched a social worker talk to the girls and them break down into tears. He thought of his own children and his two babies on the way, of Tess and how she would be facing everything alone. His heart ached as he changed out of his scrubs and left the hospital for another lonely night. He climbed into his car and drove away.

As he drove through the darkness, thinking of another night alone in the B&B, he heard his phone. He reached to the passenger seat and picked up his mobile. As he looked at the screen he took his eyes off the road for a second and then there was nothing but noise, beeping horns, screeching tyres and bright white light as his car smashed into another. His phone continued to ring, Tess' name lighting up the screen.


	8. In the Blink of an Eye

**In the Blink of an Eye**

Fletch was in the hospital, everything was bright white. He was floating towards a cubicle. The curtain opened of its own accord. He saw Tess sitting up on the bed, nursing a baby. She looked up at him and smiled. 'Fletch...' she said. He glided towards her, desperate to see her and their baby. 'Fletch...' he was being called, being pulled from this miracle back to noise, sirens, flashing blue lights. 'Fletch...' a man was saying his name. His eyes flickered, everything was blurred. He blinked several times and Jeff's face materialised. 'That's it mate. Stay with us. We're gonna get you out of here.' Jeff said. Fletch murmured. 'What is it mate?' Jeff asked.  
'Tess...' Fletch managed to whisper. Jeff looked up at Dixie before returning his attention to Fletch. 'Tess...' Fletch said again as his eyes started to flicker again.  
'No Fletch, stay with us mate.' Jeff said. Everything went black once more.

Fletch's eyes flickered open again as he felt movement and heard the siren; he was in the ambulance. 'Fletch...' Jeff's voice said. Fletch couldn't move his head, his hand moved around. 'My phone.' Fletch murmured.  
'Fletch...'  
'My phone.' Fletch said more firmly and Jeff heard the desperation in his voice.  
'We'll call whoever you need when we get to the hospital.' Jeff said. Fletch's eyes flickered to a close again and Jeff checked the heart monitor. 'His pressure's dropping. Step on it, Dix.' Jeff said.

Zoe was sat at her desk doing paperwork when the door opened and she looked up to see Ash. 'We've got an RTC coming in...' he said.  
'Dr Ashford, I've got a pile of paperwork to get through-' Zoe said, placing a report in her filing tray.  
'It's Fletch.' Ash said, causing Zoe to look up.

The phone was ringing. Tess descended her stairs, her dressing gown wrapped around her. She reached the phone and picked up the receiver, placing it to her ear and hoping to hear Fletch's voice. As she heard the voice on the other end speak, her heart raced and she hung up the phone before running up the stairs and descending mere moments later pulling a jumper on. She quickly pulled on her boots before grabbing her coat and handbag and rushing out to her car.

Fletch's eyes flickered open to see the blurred faces of Ash, Rita, Zoe and Charlie. 'Fletch, can you hear me?' He heard Ash's voice as if from a distance. He could feel his colleagues piercing his arms with needles. His eyes moved around. He needed to see her. 'Tess...' he mumbled again.  
'She's on her way.' Zoe said. He could hear his colleagues' voices as they treated him, but he was missing that one voice.

Tess rushed through the doors of A&E, running through reception towards the resuscitation room. She ran through the doors to see her colleagues around a bed. They looked up as she approached the bed. 'Fletch.' Tess said and moved closer, her hand touching Fletch's head. Fletch's eyes flickered open and he saw her. He felt her hand clutch his own and she leant down and kissed his head, her other hand running through his hair. The doors opened and Tess looked up to see Natalie staring at her angrily. 'I don't want her here.' Natalie said as she approached.  
'Please, this isn't the time or the place.' Tess said.  
'I'm his wife!' Natalie said as a machine started to beep. Tess looked down at Fletch.  
'Tess...' he said with a struggle.  
'What's happening?' Natalie asked as she moved closer to the bed.  
'His BP's dropping.' Rita said. Fletch clutched Tess' hand, tears falling from his eyes as he jerked in pain. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. 'I love you...' he said. He dropped her hand, his own brushing her swollen abdomen before falling as his consciousness left him and he went into VF. 'Fletch, no!' Natalie said. Tears rolled down Tess' cheeks.  
'Come on, you both need to wait outside.' Charlie said and managed to pull Natalie away.  
'Tess, you can't be in here.' Zoe said kindly. Tess kissed Fletch's head.  
'Adrian, don't leave me. I love you.' she said softly and Zoe put an arm around her, escorting her outside as their colleagues worked quickly to save Fletch and the heart monitor beeped continuously.

Tess left the room, moving her head in different directions as everything seemed to speed around her. She saw Charlie trying to calm Natalie who was crying. All sound was muffled and she felt as if all feeling had left her body. She heard as her colleagues began to defibrillate. She heard Natalie's angry shouts as if from a distance as she struggled to make out what she was hearing; Natalie was upset that Fletch's declaration of love was for Tess. Noise increased at a sudden rate and she watched helplessly; Zoe pulling her back, as Fletch was wheeled quickly out of resus. She heard the words "emergency surgery" before all strength left her and she fell, Zoe still holding her as blackness surrounded her.

_"Life can change in the blink of an eye. All you have is right now. So don't ever put off telling someone how you feel about them, don't assume that they know, because they might not and it might be too late." (Alexandra Potter)_


	9. Lost

**Lost**

Tess' eyes flickered open; she was in a cubicle. She looked around to see Zoe who held her hand. 'Tess...' Zoe said. Tess placed her hand on her stomach. 'It's okay, the baby's fine.' Zoe said and Tess pulled herself up, Zoe holding her arm to steady her. 'Fletch.' Tess said.  
'He's in surgery. He ruptured his spleen during the accident.' Zoe answered. Tess didn't reply. She had been afraid of this; her child losing a parent, which is why she had tried to call him. Horror hit her. Her call must have caused the accident. 'It's my fault.' she said.  
'What?' Zoe asked; a frown creasing her brow.  
'I called him. That's what caused the accident.'  
'We don't know that. Anything could've happened.'  
'How do I explain this to our child?'  
'Tess please calm down. This much anxiety isn't good for the baby.' Zoe said as the curtain was pulled back and Ash entered, pulling the curtain back around before approaching the bed. 'Tess...' he started. Tears streamed down her face and she clutched Zoe's hand. '...there was a tear in Fletch's spleen and unfortunately he's lost a lot of blood, but surgeons have managed to repair the damage and he's stable.' he explained.  
'I have to be with him.' Tess said, trying to get up.  
'I'm afraid that's not possible.' Ash said.  
'Why?'  
'As his next of kin, Natalie won't allow you up there.'  
'But-'  
'I'm sorry, but until Fletch wakes up and tells us otherwise we have to abide by his wife's wishes.' Ash said. Zoe rubbed Tess' back. 'She can't stay here all night. We'll head up after she's left and see what we can do.' she said. Zoe pulled her phone out of her pocket as it started to ring and answered it. 'Carly...sorry I'm gonna be a little while yet...No, don't worry about me, I'll grab a take-away on the way home...Sure...Bye.' Zoe placed her mobile back in her pocket.  
'You should be at home with her, I'll be okay.' Tess said.  
'She's fine, she just wanted to know if she needed to cook for me.' Zoe said.  
'I'll let you know what's happening with Fletch.' Ash said before leaving, pulling the curtain back around the bed. Zoe handed Tess a tissue and she wiped her tears away. 'How's Carly doing?' Tess asked, trying to take her mind off of Fletch. 'She's good for the most part, but she's not opened up. I don't know what to do.' Zoe answered.  
'She'll open up soon enough. Give her time.' Tess said with a smile, but the smile quickly faltered as she thought about Fletch. Zoe held her hand. 'He'll be okay Tess.' she said.  
'I need to see him.' Tess said.  
'I'll call the ward and see what I can find out.'  
'Thanks Zoe.' Tess said. Zoe gently squeezed Tess' hand and left the cubicle, pulling the curtain closed to give Tess some privacy.

Half an hour later Zoe held Tess' hand as she led her along a corridor. They reached a window and Tess looked through the blind at Fletch's lifeless body. Her hand covered her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. Zoe rubbed her back. 'I'll speak to the consultant.' she said and walked away. Tess continued to watch Fletch and placed her hand on the window. She needed to be with him. She looked around as Zoe returned to her. 'There's no change in his condition. They said they'll keep us informed, but they can't let you in there to see him. Natalie's threatened to lodge a formal complaint if they do.' Zoe said. Tess nodded her understanding; she wasn't his next of kin, Natalie was and she was angry with Tess. 'Look, why don't you come and stay with me and Carly tonight?' Zoe offered. 'I just want to be alone.' Tess said.  
'Which is the worst thing possible for you right now. At least come home with me so I can keep an eye on you. It's not safe for you to be alone when you're in this state.' Zoe reasoned. Tess longed to be alone, but she knew Zoe was right; the more distressed she was, the more dangerous for the baby. Maybe Zoe and Carly's company would be a welcome distraction.

Zoe led Tess through her hall as Carly exited the kitchen. 'Tess...' Carly said.  
'Carly, could you make Tess a cuppa please?' Zoe asked.  
'Sure.' Carly answered, noticing Tess' dishevelled state before retreating back into the kitchen. Zoe led Tess into the living room. 'Here, let me take your coat.' Zoe said and Tess unbuttoned her coat and handed it to Zoe. 'Are you hungry?' Zoe asked.  
'Not really.' Tess answered.  
'Sit down, I'll go and see to that tea. You can have my room tonight.'  
'Really Zoe I don't want to impose.'  
'You're not. A night on the sofa won't kill me.'  
'Thank you.' Tess said. Zoe rubbed her arm before heading to the kitchen where Carly was pouring hot water into three mugs. 'Hey...' Carly said as she replaced the kettle. Zoe approached her. '...is she okay?' Carly asked.  
'Hopefully she will be.' Zoe answered.  
'Is it the baby?'  
'Not exactly. The baby's father was involved in an RTC.'  
'Is he...'  
'He's alive, but not out of the woods.'  
'Surely the hospital will let her stay with him?'  
'It's not that simple.'  
'Why?'  
'That's not for me to say.' Zoe said.

Tess sat on the sofa, tears streaming from her eyes again. She hated being kept away from Fletch. She needed to be with him, to hold his hand and talk to him, but she had no rights despite carrying his baby and that hurt. She thought of his words of love and hoped that he had heard her own. All she could do now was pray for his life. However, she couldn't help but doubt her faith in a positive outcome; she had sinned in having a relationship with a married man. What if this was her punishment? She lay down against the cool material of Zoe's leather sofa and soon her exhaustion defeated her and sleep swept over her. Zoe entered the room followed by Carly. 'I added a little sugar, it'll help with the shock.' Zoe said before realising Tess had fallen to sleep. She handed the mugs to Carly who left the room before adjusting a pillow beneath Tess' head. Carly returned moments later with a blanket and handed it to Zoe who carefully covered Tess before kissing her head and leaving the room, pulling the door to and switching off the lights.


	10. Worst Nightmare

**Worst Nightmare**

Zoe had her arm wrapped around Tess who was sobbing. 'They did everything they could. Tess, I am so sorry.' Zoe said, holding her friend close. Tess suddenly screamed out, grabbing her stomach.  
'Oh no!' Tess cried.

Tess was lying on her side on a bed in the resuscitation room, clutching her stomach and crying through her pain. 'Tess, we need to deliver.' Zoe said.  
'No, it's too early.' Tess cried.

Tess watched as her colleagues tried to save her baby. She saw Zoe shake her head. Zoe slowly approached Tess. 'Tess I'm so sorry.' Zoe said, her eyes shining with tears. Tess looked beyond her friend to the wrapped baby in the cot, tears streaming down her face. She had lost Fletch and their baby and now she had nothing.

It was the middle of the night and Carly descended the stairs. As she passed the living room door she heard moaning and entered to see Tess thrashing on the sofa. Carly switched the lamp on and saw the tears dampening Tess' skin. Carly knelt down beside her and called her name several times before she jumped as she woke, looking lost.

'Tess it's okay, it was just a bad dream.' Carly said. Tess sat up and ran her hand over her stomach - she could feel the baby moving; she hadn't lost it. Her breathing was rapid. Carly's brow creased with worry. 'Maybe I should get Zoe to check you over.' Carly said.  
'No. I'm okay.' Tess said.  
'I'll get you some water.' Carly said before leaving the room. Tess looked at her watch to see it was three in the morning. Carly returned and handed Tess a glass of water before sitting on a footstool in front of her. Tess sipped the water and placed the glass on the end table. 'I'm sorry if I woke you.' Tess said. 'You didn't. You're not the only one having nightmares.' Carly said.  
'I'm scared I'll lose him.' Tess said. Carly reached out and held Tess' hand.  
'It's Nurse Fletcher isn't it?' Carly asked carefully. Tess looked up at her, tears filling her eyes. 'I guessed...' Carly said. '...I've seen the way he looks at you.'  
'Are _you_ okay?' Tess asked, attempting to shift the focus.  
'I'm used to it. They happen every night.'  
'Does Zoe know?'  
'No.'  
'You should talk to her.'  
'I don't want to worry her.'  
'She's a good listener, believe me.'  
'I know. I just don't want to...how do I tell her I see him every time I sleep? That I feel everything as if it's happening...It's like I go through it again and again every night.' Carly said and Tess placed her other hand over Carly's. Carly looked up at her, her own eyes now swimming with tears. 'I'll never forget what you and Zoe did for me. You saved my life in more ways than one. At least everything that happens now is just in my head. I'm safe from him because of you two. You didn't sweep it under the carpet like my parents and Zoe gave me a home where I feel safe for the first time ever. You're heroes.' Carly said before hugging Tess, feeling comforted and giving Tess much needed comfort in return. Little did they know that Zoe was stood outside the door having heard Carly's confession.


	11. Look to the Future

**Look to the future**

Against Zoe's wishes, Tess accompanied her to work the next day. 'Fletch is there. I need to be close by.' Tess told her friend as they travelled to the hospital. Zoe told Tess that if she insisted on being at work then she was to take it easy. Knowing her mind would not be focused on her patients, Tess agreed to spend her time going through her paperwork and spent the entire morning in her office, but her mind wasn't focused on the paperwork either, her pen spinning in her hand as she watched her phone for any sign of life with news of Fletch.

Natalie was upstairs sitting beside Fletch's bed as his eyes started to flicker. She saw his fingers twitch and pressed the nurse call button before holding his hand and leaning over him. 'Fletch...Fletch, can you hear me?' she asked. Fletch's eyes flickered open as he murmured. 'Fletch...' Natalie said, but her heart sank as she heard his fragile voice. 'Tess...' he breathed.

Tess placed a file in her filing cabinet as the door opened and she turned to see Zoe. 'Tess...' Zoe started and Tess dropped the file, expecting to hear that her nightmare had come true. '...No, Tess, it's okay. Fletch is awake and he's asking for you.' Zoe said.  
'What about Natalie?' Tess asked.  
'Apparently she left when she heard him say your name.' Zoe said.

Tess' feelings were mixed as she and Zoe walked upstairs to see Fletch; she was ecstatic that Fletch was okay and her heart melted at the thought of him wanting her by his side, but she felt guilty that Natalie had been hurt again because of her. They stopped outside Fletch's room and Zoe opened the door for Tess, allowing her to enter before closing the door and giving her and Fletch the privacy they needed. Zoe watched through the window as Tess approached the bed and she saw Fletch take Tess' hand, pull himself up and wrap his arms around her.

Tess held Fletch close as she sat on the bed beside him, her tears brimming whilst she thanked God for saving him. Fletch pulled back and brushed Tess' tears away. 'Tess...' he said softly.  
'Fletch I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.' Tess said.  
'No. I was stupid. I took my eyes off the road and-'  
'Because of my call.'  
'None of this is your fault Tess.'  
'No?' Tess asked. Fletch smiled and kissed her forehead.  
'Not in the slightest...' he said and placed a hand on her cheek. 'I'm in love with you Tess Bateman.' he said and kissed her lips. 'I love you, Adrian.' Tess breathed between kisses.

A week later Tess was sat at the computer in cubicles. As Tom and Sam approached they looked at the door and joined in as the nurses cheered. Tess looked around to see Fletch. As he approached, his friends gave him hugs and patted him on the back. His eyes were fixed on Tess as Sam hugged him. Zoe and Ash exited a cubicle and as Fletch moved closer to Tess she became uncomfortably aware of their audience. He reached her and took her hand, placing it to his lips before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. All was silent for a brief second before their colleagues clapped and cheered. Fletch moved his lips to Tess' cheek as he embraced her in a hug. Tess pulled back and looked up at Fletch. 'So when does your shift end?' Fletch asked her.  
'About twenty minutes.' Tess answered.  
'Fancy a drink before you head home?'  
'You should be resting Nurse Fletcher.' Tess said with a smile.  
'Look who's talking.' Fletch answered and placed his hand on Tess' stomach.  
'Tess...' one of the nurses called. Tess looked around and nodded before looking back at Fletch.  
'I'll meet you in the staff room.' she said. Fletch kissed her cheek and they both headed in different directions.

Tess entered the staff room to see Fletch resting on the sofa, his hand rubbing his side. She approached him and he looked up. 'Hey...' he said.  
'Are you in pain?' Tess said as she reached him.  
'It's just a twinge.'  
'What did your consultant say?' Tess asked as she sat beside him.  
'He's given me some painkillers and antibiotics to stop infection. He said I'll be off work for two to three weeks.'  
'You shouldn't be alone.' Tess said, holding his hand.  
'I'll be okay.'  
'Fletch I'm sorry for pushing you away-'  
'I deserved it. I hurt you.'  
'I thought I was going to lose you.' Tess said and Fletch placed his other hand over Tess' and kissed her lightly. 'Never.' he said. Tess stood up and held out her hand. 'Come on.' she said.  
'Where?' Fletch asked.  
'Home.' Tess answered simply causing Fletch to smile as he took her hand and stood up.


End file.
